LIGHT
by reraibussu
Summary: Dimulai tanpa pilihan, dilanjut dengan pilihan, hingga berakhir pada pemaksaan. Dia harus memilih, antara perasaannya atau egonya. Bersama rantai yang membelengunya, semoga ia dapat menemukan kebahagiaan.


Kagami menatap sekitarnya tak berkedip, ada rasa penasaran yang membara.

Ruang kelas berdinding hitam dengan dia satu-satu yang disana, tentu membuat Kagami bertanya-tanya.

Pemilik alis belah itu menelisik kepenjuru ruangan, dan yang ia lihat hanya kekosongan.

Dengan perasaan campur-aduk, Kagami segera bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan ruang kelas dengan meja dan kursi berjejer rapi dibelakangnya.

.

-w-

.

Kaki Kagami melangkah cepat menelusuri bangun sekolah, yang sudah pasti sekolahnya.

Tak ada siapapun digedung luas yang mencapai hektaran itu.

'A...apa hanya ada aku saja disini?' tanya Kagami pada dirinya sendiri.

Merasa tak ada gunanya mengeluh sekarang, Kagami segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi ke luar areal sekolah.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju gerbang depan sekolah, Kagami sudah berulang kali mencoba memanggil-manggil nama guru maupun teman-teman yang dia kenal, namun tak ada yang menyahut.

Kagami bahkan merasa jika bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri.

Iris deep red itu menatapi sekitanya.

Yang dapat ditangkap oleh Kagami hanya warna suram keabuan disekitarnya.

Iris Kagami melebar saat dia menenggok kebelang, tepat dimana gedung sekolahnya berada.

Gedung besar berwarna kecoklatan bergaya Victoria itu tampak menghitam dan mengeluarkan asap.

"A-apa?"

Kagami semakin terkegat kala asap itu sudah menyelubungi gedung sekolahnya dan seolah sedang bergerak kearahnya.

"Si-sial!" maki Kagami, sebelum dia berlari sekuat yang dia bisa dari areal sekolahan.

Sepanjang pelarian Kagami mencoba melihat sekitarnya, siapa tau ada orang dapat dia mintai pertolongan, namun yang ditemukannya hanya pemukiman sunyi.

Kagami juga sempat melewati toko sepatu langganannya, dan dia cukup terkejut toko seterkenal itu sepi tanpa pelanggan satu pun.

Lebih tepatnya seolah semua manusia yang biasanya dilihat Kagami menghilang tanpa sisa.

Kagami masih berlari sekuat yang dia bisa. Mengabaikan kakinya yang sudah terasa lelah diajak melangkah, mengingat jika dia hampir tak pernah berolah raga.

Asap kehitaman yang sedari tadi mengejarnya tampak tenggah melahap semua yang dilewatinya.

Dengan perasan takut Kagami segera mengerahkan seluruh tenanganya untuk berlari.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"MAMMMIIII! PAAAAAPIIIII!" teriaknya kepenjuru rumah.

Mansion luas milik keluarga bangsawan Kagami itu tampak lenggang.

Jangankan pelayan, anjing penjaga yang dia benci saja tak terlihat batang hidungnya.

"?"

Kagami melotot, dengan patah-patah ditolehkannya kepalanya kebelakang.

"U-uso!" teriaknya. Kaki Kagami segera dipacu untuk meniti tangga secepat yang dia bisa, Kagami bahkan berkali-kali terpeleset sebelum akhirnya sampai di kamarnya.

Kamar luas itu segera dikunci.

"Ma-mami.…Papi.…hiks.…takut.…" isakan pelan terdengar meluncur dari pemilik bibir peach tersebut.

Dengan perlahan Kagami menaiki ranjang miliknya, kemudian menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

Dipejamkannya kelopak matanya.

'Mami.…Papi.…tolong Taiga...'

.

.

.

Sentuhan pelan di pipinya membuatnya segera membuka matanya cepat, sebelum akhirnya dia segera menegakkan badannya.

"Kau baik, sayang?" Kagami mematung kala sebuah suara dalam bertanya padanya.

'Da-dare?'

Sentuhan lembut dibahunya membuat Kagami menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"Da-daiki?" tanyanya bingung. "Se-sedang apa kau disini! Dan kenapa kau memanggil ku sayang, hah!" sentak Kagami kemudian.

Pria didepannya hanya diam sembari menatap Kagami dengan raut aneh.

* * *

.

.

 **LIGHT**

.

.

 _ **Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Author – Maji Tenshi 10**_

.

.

OOC, TYPO, BAD EYD and AU .-.

M-PREG

Werewolf

Vampire

WereVam - ras karangan author (-.-'

.

"Bicara biasa."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

.

Tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca jika anda merasa fic ini sangat tidak bermutu!

.

.

* * *

Cklek

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka segera mengalihkan perhatian Kagami dari Aomine.

Dan kini, Kagami kembali dikejutkan oleh keberadaan dua makhluk mungil didepannya.

Yang biru muda mengucek mata sambil membawa boneka anjing, sementara yang maroon membawa boneka singa dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Sei, Tetsu, kenapa kalian disini?" itu Aomine yang bertanya, sementara Kagami malah terbengong menatapi kedua bocah tersebut.

"Tetsuya gak bisa tidur Tou-san, soalnya petirnya besar-besar," yang beriris beda menjawab.

Dan Kagami?

"Daiki.…kau sudah punya anak?"

Kini Aomine menatap Kagami dengan tatapan yang sulit dikodekan.

.

.

.

"Fyuh~ akhirnya..."

Kagami menatap dua makhluk mungil didepannya yang tenggah terlelap, tak habis pikir jika mereka ternyata cukup merepotkan tadi.

Berawal dari pertanyaan singkat Kagami, ia langsung dikejutkan oleh tangisan si surai baby blue, disusul pemilik surai maroon setelahnya.

Sejujurnya Kagami masih bingung sampai sekarang, saat dua bocah itu meraung memanggilnya.

Kagami tadi dipanggil 'Kaa-san' kan? Itu panggilan untuk 'Ibu' kan? Lha memang dia ini wanita apa?

Dan apa tadi, Tou-san?

"Berarti mereka ini anaknya Daiki," putus Kagami setelahnya.

Dipandanginya dua bocah mungil yang tenggah meringkuk diranjang besar itu.

'Perasaan ku saja atau.…mereka.…agak mirip dengan ku ya?'

Sekian lama bergelut dengan pemikirannya, Kagami memilih untuk berhenti memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang buruk.

Seperti dia itu sebenarnya dihamili oleh Aomine.

Hell! Dia laki-laki bung! Masa iya dia punya rahim.

Sebodoh-bodohnya dia, dia masih tau kok jika pria tidak dikaruniai rahim.

Kaki Kagami melangkah menuju balkon kamar tersebut, tapi niatnya terhenti kala ia melihat pantulan dirinya dari kaca almari.

Kelereng berwarna merah kehitaman miliknya melebar sempurna.

"Bo-bong.…" gumamnya tak percaya.

Surai merah-hitamnya sudah agak lebih panjang dari yang dulu, pipinya yang dulu cukup cubby sekarang tampak tirus dengan rahang yang keras. Oh, jangan lupakan tingginya yang bertambah, dan apa yang dia kenakan itu?….. Dress?

Kagami sudah akan berteriak jika tidak ada sebuah tangan gelap yang membekap mulutnya, serta memeluk pinggangnya.

Kagami berontak, namun siapa sangka jika tubuh pemilik surai navy itu begitu kokoh bak batu.

"Apa kau sudah lupa, sayang?" satu hembusan nafas menerpa leher Kagami. "Tak masalah jika kau melupakan ku...tapi.…melupakan anak-anak kita.…" Kagami melotot melihat taring Aomine yang memanjang dari pantulan cermin didepannya. Kagami meronta sekuat yang dia bisa. "…Benar-benar tak bisa dimaafkan bukan?" lanjutnya jenaka, sebelum akhirnya Aomine mulai menundukkan kepala dan menyobek permukaan kulit mulus Kagami dengan taringnya.

"E-eemgh..."erang Kagami.

Air mata Kagami mulai menggenang di pelupuk, siap untuk jatuh kapan pun jua.

Lehernya terasa kaku,nyeri dan kram.

Rasanya begitu sakit saat Aomine menghisap darahnya.

Kagami bahkan dapat mendengar suara tegukan darahnya dari Aomine dengan begitu jelas.

Menyisahkan perasan takut pada diri Kagami.

Kepalanya pening dan tubuhnya seolah begitu lemas. Apa ini yang sering dirasakan oleh para pendonor darah? Siapa tau.…

Brak

Bunyi dobrakan pintu membuat netra Kagami kembali melebar.

Sesosok bocah lain terlihat, dengan wajah penuh semangat dan surai blonde .

"Kaa-chan~ Kotarou lapar~" rengeknya manja, sedang Kagami melotot dengan wajah takut yang ketara. Dengan kekuatan penuh dia segera mendekati Kagami dan menicumi tangan Kagami. "Osha~ itadakimasu~" ujarnya bahagia, sebelum akhirnya segera menghujamkan taring-taring tajamnya pada tangan Kagami.

"Emghhh.…" erang Kagami sebelum dia merasakan pandangannya mulai mengabur.

.

.

.

"Hah...hah.…hah.…hah..."

Kagami terduduk setelah bangun dari tidurnya.

Nafasnya memburu dengan dada yang naik turun.

Suara pintu yang terbuka segera mengalihkan perhatian Kagami.

Yang baru masuk tampak terkejut mendapati Kagami sudah bangun dari tidurnya. "Merasa lebih baik, sayang?" tanya pemilik surai navy pada Kagami.

Kagami hanya mengangguk, tanpa niat untuk bersua.

Pemilik kulit dim itu tersenyum.

Diletakkannya nampan yang dia bawa diatas meja kecil samping ranjang.

"Minumlah, kau pasti haus." lagi-lagi Kagami mengangguk, tak berniat membantah.

Teguk demi teguk membuat liquid bening itu masuk sempurna keperutnya.

"Aku-benar-benar kaget waktu kau tak mengingat kami sayang, aku begitu takut jika kau selamanya akan melupakan kami. Untung Riko bilang kau tak apa-apa, hanya memori mu agak kacau karena insiden kemarin."

Kagami tak menjawab.

Ia memilih meremati gelas yang dipegangnya.

"Tak apa sayang, itu bukan salah mu." Aomine menarik gelas digenggaman Kagami dengan lembut, sebelum merengkuh tubuh Kagami dalam pelukannya. "Andai saja aku ada disana, aku pasti bisa menyelamatkan Sei tanpa harus membuat mu terluka menggantikannya, mungkin sudah waktunya untuk melarang Sei berkuda," tutur Aomine sembari menciumi surai Kagami.

Kagami masih diam, bibirnya seolah terkunci rapat.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat bocah cilik beriris dwi-warna dengan surai maroon, bocah pemilik wajah datar, serta pemilik surai blonde.

Kagami memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menggali segara ingatan akan kepingan-kepingan memorinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **FLASHBACK ON:**_

Kagami terbangun dengan sendirinya.

Tanpa suara Mami atau pun suara pelayan-pelayan mansionnya.

Kagami meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya sebelum mulai berolahraga singkat.

"Eh? Ini dimana?"

Iris dark red itu menelusuri ruangan yang menjadi tempatnya berada sekarang.

Kamar luas berwarna krem lembut dengan ranjang besar (yang dia tiduri sekarang) , almari besar dengan kaca (yang Kagami yakin dia sangat muat untuk masuk) serta jendela-jendela besar bergorden putih dengan satu pintu menuju balkon.

Kagami bangkit dari duduknya untuk mendekat kearah jendela-jendela besar itu berada, disibaknya gorden-gorden putih itu.

Kelereng Kagami terbelalak kala melihat pemandangan hutan berwarna hijau yang menentramkan mata.

Dadanya bergemuruh, ada perasaan takut yang ketara.

Takut matanya salah lihat, Kagami segera membuka pintu balkon yang terbuat dari kaca bening dengan segera.

"A-ah.…ap...apa ini!" teriaknya tak percaya. Antara takjub dan takut.

Suara siulan burung segera mengalihkan mengalihkan perhatian Kagami. Leher mulus itu menoleh cepat kearah kirinya.

Sesosok elang berwarna hitam legam terlihat bertanggar anteng di pagar balkon. Mata abu dalam itu seolah menatap kedalam diri Kagami secara tepat.

Kagami tak mampu bergerak, dia ketakutan, jadi dengan segara tubuh Kagami pun menyentuh lantai dengan indah. Membuat gaun tidurnya mengembang disekitar tubuhnya, yang bahkan si pemakai tak sadar jika ia mengenakannya.

Elang itu segera melompat kelantai, kemudian menunduk hormat pada Kagami. Membuat Kagami menatap burung itu bingung dengan dahi berkerut.

Selagi Kagami dipusingkan dengan pikirannya, elang tersebut tiba-tiba diselimuti oleh asap tipis, sebelum berakhir dengan siluit kehitaman yang terlihat.

"A-a..."pekik Kagami, tak tau harus berbuat apa.

Iris Kagami semakin membulat saat melihat penampakan didepannya. "Gayaaaaaaaahhhhh~ kono HENTAI!" jeritnya kencang sebelum menendang kejantanan makhluk didepannya dan melarikan diri sekuat tenaga.

"Huwaaaah~ aset kuuuuu~" raung sang elang kesakitan sambil berguling-guling.

.

.

"Cih, apa-apaan itu tadi!" tubuh Kagami merinding mendadak.

Seingatnya tadi dia mendengar siulan burung, lalu ada seekor burung elang dibalkon, kemudian burung itu turun dan diselimuti asap aneh.

Dan dari mana asal pria telanjang itu tadi? Dari burung elang itu?

Kagami meremat surainya "Cih, gila saja jika ada yang seperti itu," ujarnya.

"Uh, ini...dimana..." Kagami menatap sekitarnya, lorong panjang dengan warna krem dan merah terlihat, deretan lukisan disepanjang lorong, dengan lampu kristal yang gemerlap kecil-kecil meneranginya. Oh, jangan lupakan karpet merah yang menjadi alasnya melangkah.

"Eh?" pekiknya kaget. "A-apa ini dress?" tanyanya syok.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa aku pakai pakaian none-none begini!" ujarnya frustasi sambil menariki gaun tidurnya.

Suara langkah lembut dan geraman ringan mengalihkan perhatian Kagami.

Lorong panjang dengan pertigaan diujung menjadi titik perhatian iris deep red Kagami.

"Gerrrrr~" suara geraman yang keluar membuat Kagami menelan ludah pahit.

"Si.…siapa?" tanya Kagami.

Hening.

Tak ada sahutan.

Namun, iris Kagami tiba-tiba terbelalak kala melihat siluit berbulu dengan tubuh panjang terlihat.

"A-" Kagami hampir akan berbalik dan lari tunggang langgang jika tidak ada iris kelam yang menatapnya.

"Auuuuu~"

"A-a.…a.…" Kagami tak sanggup untuk bicara. Bibir peachnya hanya terbuka dengan wajah memucat dan berpeluh.

plok.…plok...plok...

Suara teepuk tangan membuat dua serigala segera berkumpul dihadapan seorang wanita.

Dengan surai sakura dan tubuh tinggi semampai, wanita itu melangkah dengan senyum terkembang pada bibirnya.

"Mou~ Kousuke-san dan Ryou-kun menakuti Tai-chan." pipi pemilik iris pink itu digembungkan, wajah imutnya disangar-sangarkan, dan jangan lupakan tatapan sok mengintimidasi yang tak mempan untuk makhluk manapun.

Ok, mungkin mempan untuk serigala berbulu coklat muda, buktinya dia lantas mengeram rendah dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Sudah-sudah tak apa Ryou-kun," ujar wanita dengan surai panjang tersebut.

Belum selesai Kagami dikejutkan oleh wanita dan dua serigala, kini Kagami kembali terperanjat kala mendengar dobrakan pintu dan langkah tertatih yang menggema.

"Uh? Shun-san? Ko...kok bisa begitu?" tanya sang wanita pada eksistensi lain yang baru datang sambil memegangi tanda keperkasaannya.

"Hiks.…Satsuki-san~" jeritnya dramatis, sebelum meloncat dan memeluk kaki wanita bersurai pink. "Ma-masa milik ku ditendang sih..."

"Kan itu salah mu sendiri! Dasar mesum! Pakai baju sana!" teriak Kagami murka.

"Huwee~ Satsuki-san~" tangis yang dipanggil Izuki makin membahana. "Ah, telanjang, mesum, dan pakai baju sana! Bagus juga! Kitakore!" lanjutnya dengan bersemangat.

Sementara semua orang yang menatapnya sweatdrop.

Asap putih tiba-tiba menyelimuti dua seringala didekat kaki sang wanita.

Setelah kepulannya hilang, terlihatlah dua sosok manusia. Yang satu bersurai abu muda sedang yang satu bersurai coklat muda.

"Ma-maaf...Tuan besar.…to-tolong maafkan saya. Saya salah, tolong maafkan saya. Maaf, sudah membuat Anda panik, maaf sudah mengagetkan Anda. Maaf, maaf, maaf,maaf ….maaf, maafkan saya karena sudah hidup!" ujarnya sambil berojigi.

"Su-sudah, tak apa," balas Kagami tak enak dan bingung.

"Tuan besar, mari saya antar. Anda harus mandi dan ganti baju dulu." yang surai abu menjelaskan sembari memberi genstur agar Kagami segera mengikuti.

"Un."

.

.

.

Kagami menunggu diruang makan dengan gelisah.

Ia bahkan sudah berkeringat dingin sedari tadi.

Ya, berada ditempat asing dengan makluk-makhluk aneh disekitarnya, tentu saja dia panik tiada tara.

Satu-satunya tempat di bumi yang sangat mungkin untuk ditinggali makhluk begituan, tentu saja The Black Earth. Tanah bagi para Vampire.

Nah, yang jadi masalah adalah Kagami bukanlah bagian dari koloni Vampir.

"Maaf, membuat mu lama menunggu." Kagami hampir saja akan melompat kebawah meja makan jika tak melihat siapa yang bicara barusan. "Da-daiki?" tanyanya tak percaya "A...apa yang kau lakukan disini!" teriak Kagami kaget.

Kagami segera mendekati Aomine dan menariknya menjauh.

"Ja-jangan bilang kau bekerja disini juga!" Kagami bicara dengan wajah pucat. "Kau tau kita dimana? Ini wilayah Vampire! Kau pikir apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada mu jika kau manusia!" teriak Kagami horor.

Aomine tersenyum "Lalu bagaimana dengan mu? Kau manusia kan." kini giliran Kagami yang bingung "A...aku tak tau, tiba-tiba saat aku bangun tidur aku sudah ada disini," tuturnya nelangsa.

Tubuh setinggi 173 itu dipeluk oleh Aomine. "Da...daiki," panggil Kagami dengan terbata, pipinya tiba-tiba memerah. "Ka...kau harus pergi," lanjutnya kemudian.

Dilepaskannya pelukan Aomine, ditatapnya iris gelap milik Aomine dalam "Kau benar-benar harus pergi, Daiki."

Lagi-lagi Aomine tersenyum, dielusnya pipi kanan Kagami dengan lembut sebelum ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kagami, membuat pemilik surai gradasi itu memerah lagi.

"Da-" perkataan Kagami tak pernah selesai, karena bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh ciuman Aomine.

Aomine hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada belahan peach Kagami, tapi mampu membuat pemiliknya melebarkan iris dengan wajah semerah apel matang.

Dibawanya dagu Kagami agar menatap pada wajah Aomine, diciumnya kelopak mata Kagami. "Jangan takut, aku akan selalu ada untuk mu." dan satu senyuman Aomine mampu membuat pipi pemilik alis belah itu kembali memerah sempurnya.

Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, mencoba menyangkal pesona Aomine semaksimal mungkin.

"Kau benar-benar harus pergi!" bentaknya kalut.

Aomine terkekeh "Dan~ kemana aku harus pergi?" Aomine menarik tengkuk Kagami agar mendekat dan mencium ujung hidungnya "Ini rumah ku Taiga, tak mungkin aku meninggalkan mu," lanjutnya.

"Me-meski begitu! Pokoknya kau.….KAU TADI BILANG APA?"

Aomine tertawa agak keras "Ini, rumah ku Taiga. Kastil ini tempat tinggal ku."

Kagami menatap Aomine penuh tanda tanya.

"Uso! Kau kan cuma pelayan! Dan kau manusia!"

"Well, aku memang menyamar jadi pelayan disana, dan kata siapa aku manusia?"

"Ka...kau kau manusia kok.…um, kelihatannya."

Aomine kembali memeluk Kagami, dielusnya surai merah-hitam Kagami dengan lembut. "Kau mau jalan-jalan?" tanya Aomine.

"Kemana dulu?"

"Padang rumput luas dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus pelan dan aroma tanah basah serta rerumputan hijau yang segar."

"Wow, itu terdengar sangat keren!" Kagami menatap Aomine dengan wajah yang begitu menggemansakan.

Aomine mengacak surai Kagami pelan "Tentu, sekarang mari kita sarapan dulu."

.

.

.

Kagami menatap hamparan rumput didepannya dengan wajah terpesona.

Terutama kala tiupan angin lembut membelainya.

"Keren~ aku tak percaya ada tempat sekeren ini," ujar Kagami. Tampaknya sifat polosnya sudah mendarah daging, buktinya ia sudah lupa akan kepanikannya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Da-daiki?" Kagami tergagap saat tubuhnya dipeluk mesra Aomine dari belakang. Kagami bahkan dapat mencium aroma mint yang bercampur harum kayu. "Mulai hari ini dan selamanya, kau akan tinggal disini Taiga," ujar Aomine sebelum menciumi leher Kagami.

"A-apa maksud mu!" bentak Kagami nyalang, dengan sekuat tenaga Kagami mencoba melepaskan diri dari Aomine. "Lepas bangsat! Lepas!" teriaknya kalut saat ia sudah sadar dari acara terlenanya.

"Tak akan sayang, selamanya tak akan."

"Aaaaaaagh.…" taring tajam menghujam lehernya, membuat iris merah gelap itu menitikan air mata. "Sa.…sakit," gumam Kagami diselingi isakan-isakan kecil.

Aomine tak menyahut.

Pemilik kelereng midnight blue itu tampak begitu menikmati rasa dari Kagami Taiga yang terkecap dilidahnya dan tercium dihidungnya.

Zrupp~

'Da.….Daiki.…" iris merah Kagami menitihkan air mata, tak menyangka jika salah satu orang paling dia percaya mampu melakukan hal seperti itu padanya.

'Mami.…Papi.…apa.…aku akan berakhir menjadi kantung darah?'

.

.

-w-

.

.

"Aaaaaaaaaghhhhhh~"

Jemari berbalut kulit berwarna terang itu memutih.

Mencengkram erat rantai besi yang memblengunya.

"Te-tenang Tai-chan, sebentar lagi selesai." Kagami tak menghiraukan suara pemilik wanita serba pink itu, terlalu sibuk dengan rasa sakit dan panas yang membakar tubuhnya.

"Oh, Tuhan," gumam Momoi nelangsa. Wanita pink itu menggigiti bibirnya dengan ganas, seolah-oleh dia juga merasakan penderitaan yang dialami oleh pemuda itu.

"Hentikan.…tolong! Sakittt!" raung Kagami.

Bunyi gemerincing rantai masih terdengar syahdu ditelinga, membuat Werewolf bersurai coklat muda itu menutup mata dan kedua telinganya.

"Harusnya kita lakukan ini saat dia tidur," ujar Wakamatsu, raut tegas masih terlihat diwajahnya yang tampak pucat. Ada perasaan kasihan yang menusuk ulu hatinya, kala melihat calon pengantin pemimpinnya berteriak.

"Aaaaaaaghhhh! Hentikannnnn!"

Momoi menutup mulutnya, tak kuasa untuk melihat pemandangan didepannya. Sedang Harpy berwujud elang itu masih menjalankan amanat pemimpinnya dengan tenang.

Dalam hati Momoi begitu salut dengan Harpy bersurai kelam itu. Salut akan begitu tenangnya dia dalam menjalankan tugas, padahal keadaan begitu tak kondusif.

"Tu-tuan besar!" pekik Sakurai, kala melihat Kagami pingsan.

Lengan Sakurai dipegang oleh Wakamatsu "Jangan kesana," ujarnya. "Biarkan dulu begitu."

.

.

"Fyuh~ akhirnya aku bisa istirahat juga! Kitakore! Ah, itu bagus, akan ku catat nanti!"

"Aku tak percaya kau masih bisa melucu." Wakamatsu mendengus, sementara Izuki tertawa hambar.

Bunyi knop pintu yang terbuka, segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Izuki.

Pemilik surai pendek berwarna coklat itu tersenyum singkat. "Tak ada masalah serius, dia hanya kecapaian karena berteriak."

Izuki dan Wakamatsu segera mengangguk faham.

"A-ano~ ma-maaf...apa Tuan Besar akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakurai takut-takut.

"Tentu, dia anak yang kuat, aku yakin itu. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." tak ada sahutan dari ketiganya.

"Nah, aku pamit undur diri dulu." Wakamatsu segera bangkit dari duduknya, untuk kemudian mengawal wanita bernama Aida Riko itu pulang dengan selamat.

"Sekarang, dimana Dai-chan ini!" Momoi yang baru keluar dari kamar segera berdecak pinggang.

Yang bersurai hitam dan cokelat muda segera menggelengkan kepala.

"Hmp..dasar!" pipi kemerahan digembungkan, pertanda pemiliknya begitu kesal sampai keubun-ubun. "Ryou-kun, coba cari Dai-chan. Katakan padanya jika pernikahannya baru bisa dilangsungkan besok malam," lanjutnya kemudian.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sakurai segera melesat pergi.

"Hah~ aku jadi merasa bersalah." Izuki menerawang, teringat bagaimana dia mencap tubuh Kagami tadi.

Ya, benar. Izuki yang melakukannya.

Menodai kulit mulus Kagami dengan simbol yang tak akan pernah bisa musnah dan luntur selamanya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ini tradisi," jawab Momoi. Meski ia bilang begitu, ini adalah pertama kalinya Momoi melihat calon pengantin diberi tanda.

Pernikahan antar bangsa memang berbeda.

Kagami yang 100% manusia tentu harus untuk ditandai baik dari dalam maupun luar tubuh untuk membuktikan jika dia sudah ada yang punya.

Mulai dari acara menghisap darah, penandaan badan, dan berakhir dengan hubungan badan sebagai puncak acara.

Menghisap darah, bukanlah sekedar ritual untuk mengenyangkan perut semata.

Aomine yang notabene WereVam tentu saja tidak menganggap darah sebagai makanan pokok. Jadi, acara menghisap darah itu hanya untuk menandai tubuh Kagami, jika darah dan tubuhnya sudah ada yang punya, sehingga jika ada makhluk lain diluar garis keturunan Aomine yang menghisap darah Kagami akan mati akibat racun yang diberi Aomine lewat air liurnya.

Kemudian dilanjut acara penandaan badan, bukan dengan tato yang meski permanent masih dapat dihapus, tapi dengan besi panas yang dibentuk sesuai simbol keluarga. Dan setelah prosesi menyakitkan itu selesai, barulah dilaksanakan pernikahan dan acara puncak.

Bunyi bantingan pintu terdengar mengudara.

Membuat lamunan Momoi sirna dengan segera.

"Dai-chan! Kau dari mana saja!"

Wajah dim itu tampak agak pucat, dengan keringat bercucuran.

"Taiga, dimana dia?" tanya Aomine, mengabaikan pertanyaan Momoi.

"Hemp, dasar Dai-chan! Kau itu sudah tau calon pengantin mu akan diberi tanda malah hilang entah kemana, tak taukah kau jika dia tadi meraung memanggil nama mu," hujat Momoi tajam.

Aomine tampak terkejut sebelum akhirnya wajah tegas miliknya melembut. "Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dikamar," jawab Momoi agak jengkel.

.

Diciuminya pipi Kagami dengan lembut.

Surai merah milik Kagami juga dielus dengan pelan.

Berkali-kali Aomine bergumam 'Maaf' setulus hati, namun naas, Kagami masih terlelap dialam mimpi.

.

.

.

Kagami menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin didepannya.

Apa ini akhir yang dinginkannya?

Menikah dengan.…pria?

Kagami tampak tampan dan agak manis dengan jas putih tulang, dalaman kemeja pink pucat dan dasi berwarna peach, jangan lupakan karangan bunga mawar merah cerah yang terlihat ditangannya.

Oh, coba lihat, bertapa Kagami sangat..….cantik?

"Tai-chan? Sudah siap?" tanya Momoi dari ambang pintu.

Demi apa Momoi itu bisa berkata sesantai itu!

Tak lihatkah biji matanya jika Kagami tengah meriang begini.

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum sebelum melangkahkan kakinya dan mendekat kearah Kagami.

"Ayo, pengantin pria mu sudah menunggu."

Dikata Kagami ini tidak pria juga apa!

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah senja, dan Kagami sudah duduk anteng ditengah kamar bergaya Victoria, ia mengenakan dress panjang selutut berwarna merah pucat dengan pundak balon.

Kristal-kristal kecil yang menjadi cahaya penerangan membuat Kagami sedikit merasa tenang.

Benar, hanya sedikit.

Tiba-tiba ingatannya melayang pada kejadian tadi siang.

Masih basah diingatannya, bagaimana Aomine tampak gagah dengan tuxedo biru-kehitaman mengkilat dan surai disisir kebelakang.

"Hah~ aku memang tak bisa marah padanya," gumam Kagami sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Kau marah pada siapa? Pada ku?" tubuh Kagami dipeluk dari belakang. Membuat tubuh Kagami tampak tenggelam dalam dekapan pemilik kulit coklat eksotis itu.

"Da.…daiki..." ujar Kagami kaget tiba-tiba Aomine berada diruang yang sama dengannya.

Seingatnya Aomine tadi masih diluar kamar.

"Hem?" Aomine menempelkan pipi mereka agar saling bersentuhan.

"K.…kau harus menjelaskan semuanya pada ku," ujar Kagami, setelah memantapkan diri.

Aomine hanya menggeram sambil mengendusi leher Kagami.

"Da-daiki!" sentak Kagami sembari menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Jika kau ku beri tau, aku dapat apa?" tanya Aomine dengan lidah terjulur untuk menjilat telinga Kagami.

Kagami mengigiti bibirnya, tak tau harus berkata apa.

Pemilik kelereng biru tua itu tertawa renyah. "Baik akan ku beri tau, tapi.…" Aomine menggantungkan ucapannya, dagu Kagami diputar agar berhadapan dengannya. Kecupan kecil dihadiahkan Aomine pada bibir peach Kagami, membuat pemiliknya merona samar. "Aku tak jamin kau akan baik-baik saja setelah mendengarnya," lanjut Aomine kemudian.

Kagami mengangguk.

Iris merahnya segera ditutupi Aomine dengan telapak tangannya.

Dan sekejap, mereka sudah berpindah tempat.

Dengan Kagami yang duduk dipangkuan Aomine.

Mereka berada diruang kerja Aomine. Sebuah ruangan besar berwarna coklat tembut dengan begitu banyak hiasan kayu. Kagami dapat mencium aroma kayu yang khas dari ruangan penuh buku tersebut.

"Itu...kertas apa?" tanya Kagami sambil menunjuk sebuah kertas dimeja kerja Aomine.

"Kenapa tidak kau cari tau sendiri?" Aomine memeluk tubuh Kagami lebih erat.

Kagami mendengus, sebelum jemarinya terulur untuk mengambilnya.

Aomine menyeringai saat merasakan tubuh Kagami tersentak sekilas.

"Bo...bohong." air mata perlahan menitik dari kelereng merah Kagami.

"Awalnya aku juga mengira begitu, tapi rupanya tidak."

"Ta...tapi... Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku!"

"Ibu Kise, sebenarnya bukan manusia. Ia Vampire darah murni, karena itulah keluarga Kise dimusnahkan. Aku mencintai mu Taiga, sejak aku pertama kali melihat mu di Teiko, dan penawaran dari Kise tak mungkin aku lewatkan."

"Bohong! Bohong! Bohong! Tak mungkin Kise menjual ku!" bentak Kagami dengan wajah berderai air mata.

"Aku tidak bohong, Taiga. Itu tulisan tangan milik Kise." Aomine memeluk tubuh Kagami yang memberontak lebih erat.

"Bohong.…hiks.…bohong..." ucap Kagami lirih.

Wajahnya tampak begitu frustasi, saat sadar jika kawan yang disayanginya adalah orang yang beranggung jawab atas alasannya ada disini.

Dengan segera Kagami menghentakkan tangan Aomine yang melingkari tubuhnya, kemudian berlari keluar ruangan.

"Ta-" ucapan Aomine terhenti saat sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya.

Dengan segera Aomine memutar kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang telah menghintrupsi acara kejar-kejarannya dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Tou-san?"

Penyihir bermata sipit itu tersenyum. "Apa kabar anak ku?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Baik, bisa kau lihat aku sibuk," balas Aomine pada pria yang sudah dianggap ayahnya itu.

"Dia sedang bingung, sebaiknya biarkan aku yang mengejarnya." Aomine memberi anggukkan, merasa jika mungkin saja itu adalah pilihan tepat.

.

.

.

-w-

.

.

.

Kagami terus berlari tanpa memikirkan kemana langkah kakinya akan membawa.

Terus, terus berlari, hingga akar pohon yang mencuat dari dalam tanah membuatnya tersungkur.

"Agh,"erang Kagami.

Setitik darah terlihat dibetisnya.

Oh, Kagami baru sadar jika hari sudah malam, kala melihat sekelilingnya begitu gelap.

Dengan tertatih Kagami mencoba berjalan.

Mengabaikan pakaiannya yang compang-camping karena tergores duri dan ranting pohon.

"Uh, ada rumah," gumam Kagami.

Sebuah gubuk mungil memang terlihat dari tempat berpijak Kagami.

Dengan cahaya lilin yang tampak remang dari luar.

Perlahan tapi pasti Kagami mendekati tempat itu.

tok...tok.…tok...

"Maaf, ada orang didalam?"

Tak ada sahutan.

tok...tok.…tok...

"Masuklah," jawab seseorang dari dalam gubuk.

Dengan perlahan Kagami membuka pintu gubuk tersebut.

Sosok berpakaian hitamterlihat, dengan kerah tinggi dan pakaian bermotif naga emas.

"Ma-maaf...boleh saya berteduh barang semalam disini?"

Pria sipit itu tersenyum sambil mengaduk-aduk kualinya.

Aroma gurih segera tercium kepenjuru gubuk mungil tersebut.

"Dan membawa masalah untuk ku aru?" pria itu tertawa "Aomine sudah menandai mu, nak. Kau tak kan bisa lari atau sembunyi," lanjutnya.

Kagami menundukkan kepalanya, rasanya dia begitu marah, kesal, dan kecewa.

"Duduklah dulu, aku ada makanan untuk mu." Kagami mengangguk sebelum mendudukkan dirinya dikursi.

Gubuk yang Kagami masuki cukup penuh dengan beragam tanaman-kering dan botol-botol kaca, serta kuali usang. Kagami bahkan dapat mencium aroma kayu lapuk dari prabot yang tersebar.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat Kagami kini melihat meja didepannya.

Ada gelas bambu beriri air disitu.

"Aomine adalah satu-satunya WereVam yang ada dan berhasil bertahan hidup," terang pria itu.

Uap panas terkepul dari sup yang baru dihidangkannya pada Kagami.

"Sa...satu-satunya?" ulang Kagami.

"Aku yang menciptakannya." iris Kagami membola mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba percakapannya dengan Kise beberapa hari lalu berputar dibenaknya.

" _Kagamicchi pernah dengar cerita tidak-ssu?"_

" _Yang mana?"_

" _Yang penyihir dikota Teiko?"_

" _Err~ yang Liu Wei bukan?"_

" _Iya, itu! Katanya dialah yang sudah melakukan penelitian untuk menghidupkan Werewolf, tapi karena tidak bisa jadi dia melakukan mutasi gen hingga akhirnya terciptalah penggabungan Werewolf dengan Vampire yang disebut WereVam-ssu!"_

"Ka.…kau.…" Kagami tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku adalah manusia, dulu aku tinggal bersama manusia dibalik dinding itu. Namun, aku dan kaum ku bukanlah manusia biasa, aku memiliki kemampuan lebih-"

"Seperti bisa terbang?" potong Kagami cepat.

Sosok itu tertawa. "Mungkin saja, nak." dan Kagami segera menatapnya penuh kagum.

"Tapi, manusia tetaplah manusia, nak. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanyalah daging busuk. Saat ada wabah penyakit kaum ku dituduh menggunakan kekuatan kami untuk menyebar teror, padahal yang kami lakukan adalah mengobati mereka. Namun, mereka tak percaya, mereka bilang itu adalah akal-akalan kami agar mereka membayar uang pada kami untuk berobat."

"Tu-tunggu, jadi penyihir juga bisa ilmu pengobatan?"

Liu Wei tertawa lagi "Tentu saja, nak. Kami bisa melakukan apapun," jawabnya.

"Wow~ lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Kaum ku dimusnahkan, hanya ada beberap yang tersisa. Aku salah satunya. Melarikan diri dan meminta perlindungan pada pemimpin Vampire. Disinilah aku, menggunakan kemampuan ku untuk menciptakan makhluk lain. Dan Daiki, adalah salah satunya."

"Raja Vampire tak memiliki anak meski pun sudah banyak cara diusahakannya dengan sang istri, aku menawarkan diri untuk memberikannya bantuan."

"Apa itu yang membuat mu melakukan percobaan mutasi gen?" tanya Kagami penasaran.

Pemilik mata sipit itu mengangguk "Namun, dari sekian banyak pencampuran, hanya Daiki yang hidup, sisanya hanya Werewolf biasa atau berakhir menjadi bangkai."

Kagami hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepala.

"La..lalu kemana orang tua Daiki?"

"Ibu Daiki adalah manusia biasa, sama seperti mu. Dan asal kau tau, Vampire hanya bisa jatuh cinta sekali, dan karena itulah ia akan menggunakan segara cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Lalu, saat hal itu rusak.….maka ia juga akan ikut hancur. Itulah mengapa kau tak bisa bertemu dengan orang tua Daiki. Karena sang Raja, menyusul sang istri ke alam lain," terang penyihir itu.

Gubuk mungil itu hening seketika.

tok.…

tok.…

tok.…

Kagami menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang, tepat menatap pintu kayu didepannya.

Entah mengapa perasaannya tak enak, tiba-tiba saja air liurnya terasa begitu pahit. Bahkan rasanya bibirnya seolah terkunci untuk sekedar berucap.

"Sepertinya kau sudah dijemput," ujar Liu. Kagami menggeleng bringas "Aku gak mau," balasnya lemah. Ada rasa kesal yang menggelora dihatinya. Kesal karena sudah dilukai oleh orang-orang yang telah dia percaya.

Liu Wei mengangguk paham. "Naiklah keatas," ujar Liu Wei.

Kagami menyeryitkan dahi binggung. "Keatas?" ulangnya. "Keatas mana?" Liu tak terkejut melihat kepolosan sekaligus kebodohan Kagami.

brak.…brak.…brak...

Gedoran pintu diluar makin racau dan heboh.

Liu segera menarik mantel tebal dari bawah salah satu lemari obatnya. "Cepat naik ke ranjang gantung nak, kecuali jika kau sudah siap bertemu mereka," ujarnya sembari meneyerahkan mantel tebal pada Kagami.

Kagami tak sempat protes dan bertanya karena pintu gubuk itu sudah hampir hancur terdobrak.

"Cepat," bentak Liu.

.

.

-w-

.

.

Sosok bersurai legam itu menatap yang sipit penuh waspada, tanpa mencoba untuk barang sebentar menolekan leher pada sekelilingnya.

Lilin ditenggah ruangan yang menjadi penerang tampak berkelip-kelip minta segera diganti, namun sayang, pemiliknya tenggah tak santai sekarang.

"Aku sangat yakin, kau sudah diberi pengajaran yang mempuni.….mengenai cara bertamu yang baik dan benar, Daiki." Liu berkata tenang, tak ada gurat takut di wajahnya.

Aomine bersendekap, meneliti pemakai pakaian khas China didepannya dengan seksama.

"Dimana dia?" tanyanya dalam dan berbahaya.

"Siapa?" balas Liu tenang.

"Tak perlu pura-pura bodoh Tou-san, kau sangat tau siapa yang ku maksud," cerca Aomine.

Liu Wei tersenyum sekilas, membuat matanya yang sipit hampir seperti segaris lengkung. "Dan apa kau fikir aku akan mengatakannnya dengan mudah?"

Cklang

Zlap

Iris Kagami terbelalak kala dia melihat sebuah pisau sepanjang 20 inci melesat dan menancap tepat didinding depannya.

Kagami memejamkan kelopak matanya, merasa begitu takut bahkan untuk sekedar bernafas.

Aomine mendecih sebal, sebelum menurunkan tangannya. "Sebagai anak, kau tak seharusnya menghunuskan pisau pada Ayah mu, Daiki." Aomine mendengus, sebelum kembali duduk.

"Kelihatannya Anda barusan kedatangan tamu Tuan Liu?" suara Wakamatsu mengudara.

Kagami tersentak, teringat jika sup yang dihidangkan Liu belum sempat disendok olehnya.

"A-ano~ ma-maaf...i-itu...boleh saya memeriksa tempat Anda? Te-tentu saja jika Anda mengizinkan, ma-maaf saya benar-benar mohon maaf sebelumnya."

Tubuh Kagami menggigil, mantel coklat tua itu ditematnya begitu erat, Kagami bahkan yakin jika tubuhnya sudah tenggelam dalam balutan mantel tebal tersebut.

"Silahkan saja." dan rasanya Kagami ingin memaki Liu sekarang juga, bagaimana bisa bicara setenang itu.

Iris dark red Kagami makin melebar kala melihat bayangan Sakurai dari dinding mulai mendekat kearahnya.

Kagami bahkan sudah menitikan air mata.

Jantungnya, berdentum-dentum tak jelas saking takutnya, hingga akhirnya Kagami memilih untuk memejamkan kelereng merah tuanya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah menemukan yang kau cari?" tanya Liu setelah sekian lama gubuk itu diisi oleh keheningan.

Sakurai tak menjawab, namun decihan dan umpatan dari Aomine terdengar mengudara.

"Jadi?" tanya Liu lagi.

"Tak mungkin kau menyajikan ku sup kan." geraman marah dari Aomine mengikuti.

Liu tak menjawab.

Bunyi kursi yang digeser terdengar.

Dan jantung Kagami kembali terpacu.

Bibir peachnya hampir saja akan memekik keras saat sesuatu terasa di pantatnya.

Bunyi geraman mengiringi kemudian.

Kagami panik, rasanya dia sangat tau siapa pemilik kepala itu.

Kagami merinding kala merasakan hidung mancing milik Aomine menusuk belahan pantatnya, mengendusi dan menciuminya.

Padahal!

Kagami masih memakai mantel tebal.

"Agh-" pekikan Kagami membuat Aomine melebarkan seringainya.

"Oh, coba tebak apa yang ku dapat," kata Aomine lamat-lamat.

Sedang Kagami yang begitu takut, mulai senggukan pelan.

"Jangan ganggu dia, Daiki. Dia keponakan ku," ujar Liu.

"Keponakan? Sejak kapan kau punya keponakan?"

"Sejak dulu," jawabnya acuh.

"Bagaimana bisa? Keluarga mu kan sudah mati semua."

"Daiki...Daiki, keponakan itu tidak selalu harus sedarah. Seperti mu, kau bukan anak kandung ku, tapi kau tetap anak ku. Kan?"

Aomine tak membantah.

"Beritau aku dimana dia berada!" bentak Aomine yang mulai habis kesabaran.

"Logikanya begini, aku manusia, dia manusia, apa kau pikir aku akan memberi tau mu dimana dia berada setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Aomine menggeram keras sebelum menendang sesuatu dan berlalu pergi.

Suara jejak kaki yang mengikutinya pun perlahan menghilang dari pendengaran.

Bahu Kagami digoyang pelan.

"Ku kira kau ketiduran," kelakar Liu saat Kagami membuka mantelnya.

Kagami mengerucutkan bibir "Harusnya kau tak menyuruh mereka menggeledah."

"Dan jika aku tak melakukannya kau sudah pasti tinggal kenangan nak," balas Liu.

Kagami mendudukkan diri diatas ranjang gantung.

"Kau masih belum mau kembali?" tanya Liu. Kagami menggeleng lemah "Aku binggung," tuturnya kemudian.

"Kau harus kembali, nak. Tak mungkin kau disini selamanya."

"Ta-tapi...aku tidak mau.…" Kagami menunduk, menyembunyikan iris gelapnya.

Liu berjalan kesalah satu raknya, sebelum mengambil sebuah botol kaca bening dari situ.

"Ambillah," ujarnya pada Kagami sembari memberi botol kecil itu. "Apa ini?" tanya Kagami dengan alis bertaut.

"Aku tak bisa membantu mu untuk kambur, nak. Karena itu sangat tidak mungkin, yang ada kau akan dibunuh saat sampai ke dunia mu. Tapi, aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah mu dengan ini. Ini adalah ramuan kuno, yang dapat kau gunakan untuk menggugurkan janin mu."

"A-apa maksud mu!" bentak Kagami.

"Semua pilihan ada ditangan mu, nak. Selama ini Daiki bukan hanya mengawasi mu, dia juga-"

"Juga apa?" potong Kagami cepat.

"Sejak dia pertama kali melihat mu, dia memesan ramuan khusus pada ku.…untuk.…untuk menumbuhkan rahim, dan setiap kau makan di kedai ramen, ia memberinya sedikit demi sedikit."

"Ti...tidak mungkin.…"

"Tentu saja mungkin, karena Tatsuya adalah salah satu bawahannya." Kagami masih mematung dengan tatapan tak percaya, masih tak habis pikir jika orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak sendiri itu bisa melakukan hal seperti itu padanya.

"Pergilah, nak. Waktu mu tak banyak," ujar Liu sambil menyerahkan tudung berwarna maroon pada Kagami.

"Terima kasih," balas Kagami cepat sebelum melesat keluar, melalui pintu belakang.

.

.

-w-

.

.

"Jadi.…apa kau akan menahan ku, Satsuki?" suara penyihir bermata sipit itu terdengar tenang, seolah sudah menduga jika inilah hasil yang akan dia tuai atas perbuatannya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Satsuki, iris pink lembutnya menatap pria didepannya tanpa gentar. Hitam sewarna jelaga dan merah muda lembut saling bertatapan. "Toh, sejak awal Tou-san tidak ada disini...kan?" lanjutnya.

Ya, Momoi tau. Pria yang telah menciptakannya tidaklah ada didepannya saat ini. Pria yang telah menciptakan makhluk-makhluk fantastis itu masih lah berada ditempat persembunyiannya, yang entah ada dimana.

Pria itu tersenyum, sebelum berakhir dengan gumpalan asap tipis yang menyelimutinya.

"Maaf, sudah membohongi Anda sekalian," tutur pemilik surai blonde kusam itu, Fukui.

"Tak apa, kalau begitu kami pamit," ujar Satsuki sembari melangkah pergi, namun baru 3 langkah dia berjalan, ia segera membalikkan badan. "Tolong, sampaikan padanya, jika aku merindukannya," terang Momoi dengan air mata berderai sebelum berlari pergi.

.

-w-

.

"Bukankah Tou-san terlalu jahat pada Satsuki-san," ujar Izuki yang sedari tadi diam. Tubuh Harpy itu bersandar pada salah satu tiang disitu.

"Aku memang tak kan bisa membohongi mata mu ya," kelakarnya tanpa dosa. Asap kabuan kembali mengitarinya, membuat wajah Fukui Keisuke kembali memudar, dan memperlihatkan wajah Liu Wei.

"Sejak awal Tou-san memang ada disini."

"Aku hanya tak ingin melukai siapapun," terang Liu pada salah satu anak buatannya.

"Justru, yang kau lakukan pada kami itu **jahat** ," terang Izuki, sebelum berakhir dengan dia meninggalkan gubuk itu sambil membawa raut kesal yang ketara.

.

.

.

Kagami masih berlari dan terus berlari.

Tak tau kemana dia akan berhenti, hingga sebuah tangan berkulit gelap menarik pinggangnya.

"Agh-" pekik Kagami.

"Kau mau kemana sayang?" tanya sebuah suara dalam. "Lepas! Lepas! Lepas!" teriakan Kagami yang menyahut kemudian.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus melepas mu?" tanya Aomine sendu. "Ka..karena.…kau..." Kagami tak sanggup meneruskan ucapannya. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa diremat kala ingin mengungkapkan bertapa dia membenci Aomine yang sudah melukainya.

Aomine menyeringai.

"Aku mencintai mu, dan suka atau tidak, kau tertarik pada ku. Jadi, tak ada alasan untuk menolak ku." tubuh Kagami menegang saat Aomine semakin mengeratkan diri untuk memeluknya.

"Ka-kau salah paham," gumam Kagami pelan dengan pipi agak merah.

"Hum? Salah?" Aomine memiringkan kepala sok tak berdosa.

Kagami mengangguk "A-aku cuma.…berfikir jika kau keren, itu saja," balasnya polos.

"Kok, aku tidak percaya ya," balas Aomine. Dagu Kagami diputar agar wajah polosnya menghadap pada sang pimpinan WereVam, dikecupnya bibir peach Kagami.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi," ucapnya pelan, dengan nada yang sarat akan kesedihan. Seolah-oleh dia akan hancur jika Kagami tak disisinya.

Melihat wajah penuh nelangsa milik Aomine, Kagami pun tak sampai hati untuk menolak.

"U...uhum." dan anggukan ringan dari pemilik surai gradasi itu adalah awal dari rantai yang membelengunya.

 _ **FASHBACK OFF**_

.

.

.

"Anak-anak sudah berangkat sekolah?" tanya Kagami setelah sekian lama diam.

Ia duduk dengan kepala bersandar pada dada bidang Aomine. Puncak kepalanya sedari tadi dihujani oleh ciuman dari sang suami.

"Sudah, tapi Tetsu tadi cukup rewel, dia maunya kau yang mandikan." Kagami terkikik, bisa dia terka bagaimana repotnya sang suami dalam mengurus ke empat anaknya yang sudahn lebih dewasa.

Kagami Taiga adalah ibu dari lima orang anak laki-laki, dengan empat diantaranya adalah anak kembar. Anak pertama dan keduanya, kembar tidak identik. Sedang anak ketiga dan keempatnya kembar identik. Kemudian yang bungsu adalah satu-satunya buah hatinya yang lahir solo(?) dan masih balita.

Anak mereka yang pertama bernama Aomine Cihihiro, pemilik surai silver keabuan dengan iris biru kehitaman, anak pertama yang berdarah WereVam dengan sikap super tenang dan terkesan cuek, padahal dia adalah anak yang cukup tanggap akan keadaan sekitar, serta bertanggung jawab. Ketenangannya itulah yang hampir membuat Kagami syok sewaktu ia lahir, karena ia bahkan tidak menangis, membuat sang ibu hampir berfikir jika bayinya telah tiada.

Yang kedua adalah Aomine Koutaou adik kembar Cihihiro, si ceria nan periang yang cukup hiperaktif, pemilik gigi gingsul yang begitu suka mencari perhatian. Sebagai Vampire ia adalah satu-satunya anak yang mengkonsumsi darah Kagami secara teratur. Saat pertama lahir Aomine sempat curiga jika itu bukanlah darah dagingnya, melainkan terkontaminasi(?) oleh gen Kise, mengingat bagaimana rewelnya Koutarou kecil saat pertama menyapa dunia, serta surai blondenya.

Yang ketiga adalah Aomine Seijurou, pemilik iris indah dengan warna merah cerah yang bersanding dengan kilau emas jernih cukup membuat bangga Kagami saat lahir, belum lagi dia terlihat cukup menggemaskan. Darah WereVam juga mengalir dalam darahnya. Sang anak ketiga yang begitu sayang pada adik kembarnya.

Aomine Tetsuya lahir selang beberapa menit setelah kakaknya, menyapa dunia dengan iris biru mudanya yang bulat, ia menangis agak kencang sebelum tertawa-tawa saat digendong Kagami. Anak yang paling dekat dengan Kagami, bahkan tak mau makan jika bukan Kagami yang memyuapi, cukup membuat repot orang sekastil jika marah.

Si bungsu lahir ketika kembar Sei-Tetsu berusia 4 tahun, menambah keceriaan dikastil luas milik Aomine. Slate blue yang dipadu dengan surai jelaga membuatnya menggemaskan. Aomine memberinya nama 'Kazunari'. Balita imut yang begitu senang belajar kosakata baru.

"Bagaimana dengan Kazu? Sudah bangun?" belum sempat Aomine menjawab pertanyaan Kagami, pintu kamar mereka didobrak.

"Mami.…Mamiiiii!" teriak lantang bocah kecil dengan surai hitam.

Kagami tersenyum maklum. Sama dengan anak keduanya, anak bungsunya ini begitu bersemangat.

"Kenapa Kazu kemari?"

"Kazu mau bobo sini!" ujarnya sambil mendekat kearah ranjang dan menepuk-nepuk sisinya.

"Osh, ayo kemari." Kazu tertawa saat tubuh mungilnya diangkat Kagami.

"Hoi-hoi, kau harus sekolah nak, sebantar lagi kau sudah harus berangkat," ingat Aomine. Ya, Kazunari sudah cukup umur untuk menerima pelajaran dasar.

"Mou~ Papi gak seru~" rengeknya.

"Sudahlah, Daiki. Untuk sekali ini biarkan saja, toh kemarin Kazu sudah melakukan yang terbaik," bela Kagami.

"Uhun! Semalam aku tidak takut waktu hujan badai!" terangnya bersemangat.

"Hah~ terserahlah," putus Aomine pada akhirnya.

"Yey~" teriak si mungil. Kagami tertawa dan segera melakukan bump dengan anak bungsunya.

* * *

.

.

.

fin

.

.

.

* * *

Sekuel sekaligus Prekuel dari 'Moon Light'

Gambar cover bukan punya saya, saya cuma ngedit doang!


End file.
